


Doesn't Quite Compare

by snowdroppanda



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aliens?, Cats?, Gen, Short One Shot, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdroppanda/pseuds/snowdroppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knows Ciel wants to order him to get rid of his cat collection, but if there's another kind of pet involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Quite Compare

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 5, page 22; no one ever talks about the pet from Hell that Sebastian mentions...  
> and I was bored, so this randomness happened x.x

Unsightly...

Disgusting...

Repulsive...

Ciel shuddered at the words. Although Sebastian used them to describe his true form - outside of the shadows, mind - the young boy didn't see truth in them. Sebastian was a demon, but he was also a butler, _his_ butler, and he was never frightened by whatever form the demon took.

This, however, was a different story.

"Is.. is this..."

"Yes, young master."

The bluenette's face was scrunched up in a mixture of horror and disgust. It seemed Sebastian's words were true. Never before had the Earl laid eyes on such a horrible creature before. Everything about it was nauseating, from the saliva that dripped out its wide, fanged mouth, to the pungent scent of heated rot, sulfur, and brimstone. The eyeless, elongated head still stared directly at Ciel, while the numerous tentacles lazily waved around the creature's deathly frame. This certainly was a spawn of Hell.

Sebastian, noticing how Ciel determinedly refused to look away - likely due to his excessive pride - let out a low rumble of a chuckle. "Do you believe me now, young master?"

The words held an obvious double meaning that Ciel immediately picked up on. His single, sapphire eye turned to his butler in annoyance. "...Fine. I won't command you to get rid of those cats in your room, as long as you never bring  _that_ creature into my manor again, do you understand? Do not bring any of those.. things here again; that is an order." The Earl turned sharply on his heel and stormed back to his manor.

Sebastian, unable to hide the smug grin on his features, turned back to the creature of Hell. To say he was pleased was an understatement. He'd managed to spark Ciel's curiosity by mentioning how different pets in Hell were compared to those in the human world, and then was able to convince his master to head to one of the secluded areas of the gardens to see it. And, thanks to it, he'd avoided the impending order to release his hoard of felines in his closet.

With a snap of his fingers, the creature disappeared from the realm.

For the butler, this would be a good day.


End file.
